fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollo Time line
DAY 1 - Arrived at Sasserine! - Rollo and Raz meet DAY 2 - Raz, Rollo, Shifty and Shesara do town puzzle DAY 3 - Taken on to guard funeral of Crimson, a notorious murderer. Body is stolen DAY 4 - Raid on the Slaughter House. Shesara dies. Nobby arrives. We take over the Pie Shop DAY 7 - Jungle hunt. Monitor lizard DAY 8 - Fight to return the 'Blue Nixie' to Lady V. DAY 12 to 14 - Following Vanthus. Spent the night in a pit DAY 16 - Investigations lead to Taxidermy Guild DAY 19 - Raid on the Dragon Lotus hide out. Eriss and Mashai join the gang DAY 20 - Exit the hide out DAY 23 - Met the Dawn Council at Teraknin Hall DAY 24,25 - Shifty, Nobby and Raz help defend a vine yard from lizard men (Rollo with Bonobos) DAY 26 - Shifty and Raz (with Taffy) rob a wizards house DAY 30 - all but Rollo head for Kracken Cove DAY 31 - Kracken cove. Mashai dies DAY 32 - Rollo arrives at cove DAY 33 - further investigation of caves DAY 34 - Rollo flies to Vanderboren mansion and rescues Lavinia. Rollo and Lavinia now an item DAY 35 - Rollo begins opera. Raz a pimp. DAY 57 - Meeting with Lavina to discuss a trip to Farshore Colony DAY 58,59 - Picked up the Sea Wyvern at Kracken cove DAY 61 - Shifty goes to a remote house to be stabbed DAY 63 - Departure from Sasserine! DAY 64 - Arrive Tooj-Reh DAY 65 to 71 - Lizardman eye flame adventure in jungle DAY 80 - Dinner on the Nixie. A mephit. DAY 86 - Arrive Port Ishal. Go to pub. Attacked by red caps DAY 88 - boat attacked by Red Caps. Raz dies. We leave port DAY 89 - Retzal found and joins crew. DAY 94 - Father Feres taken sick. Slaad egg. DAY 97 - Ruins of Tamoshan. Kelech and Feres reincarnated DAY 98 - Lady Lotusdragon found and killed by Retzal. Orc pirate attack. Shump rescued. DAY 103 - Fight between Shifty and Rollo. Retzal leaves. Mathmoss arrives DAY 106 - Second pirate attack. 'Purity's Prow' DAY 107 - Arrive Port Nyranzaru DAY 108 - big piss up DAY 110 - set sail. Flotsam ooze attack, then later than night a giant octopus and sea hag. Zalazar dies DAY 111 - Kelech and Solomon reincarnated DAY 113 - second giant octopus attack. DAY 116 - Arrive Fort Greenock. Fight goblins, spiders etc. The pirate fight. Solomon dies. Wabenga dies. DAY 118 - Moth, Lirith and Nobby return to Greenock - fight gargoyles etc Sea Wyvern is haunted! DAY 119 - Set sail DAY 123 - fight with Hydra DAY 126-130 - Shelter in 'Stormwrack Cove' DAY 133 - Arrive Renkrue. Mathmoss leaves. Veddic arrives. DAY 134 - 137 Orgone Accumulator adventure DAY 139 - Leave Renkrue DAY 141 - Chased by pirates DAY 148 - Arrive Ruja DAY 149 - Island Adventure DAY 150 - Leave Ruja DAY 156 - Journey continues (GM note - the above all happened in game, from now on this is just 'back story') DAY 160 - Blue Nixie arrives at Farshore Colony. DAY 166 - Sea Wyvern arrives at Farshore Colony. DAY 168 - Having off loaded cargo, the Sea Wyvern returns north to Sasserine. Rollo bids farewell to Nobby, Veddic and the rest of the crew DAY 170 - Rollo, Lavinia and Jade Ravens begin work on colony expansions etc DAY 180 - Rollo goes off into the jungles to explore DAY 187 - Rollo returns and writes up his journals DAY 193 - Rollo and Lavinia visit around the local tribes DAY 202 - Return to Farshore. Rollo starts to gather players for his opera DAY 230 - Rollo and Lavinia announce their engagement DAY 231 - Rollo's opera is performed for the first time! DAY 234 - Eriss and the other's arrive by sea having had mixed success at the lost Temple. DAY 237 - Rollo and Lavinia are married in a small ceremony in Farshore! DAY 240 - Eriss and the others head off to Sasserine to spend their loot DAY 252 - Nobby 'sends' a magical message to Rollo. She is planning to sail the Sea Wyvern to Waterdeep and wonders if Rollo would like to join. They say yes, as Lavinia would like to meet Rollo's family. DAY 266 - After 100 days in Farshore they leave. DAY 297 - Arrive Sasserine - Liamae sent magically ahead to Waterdeep. DAY 330 - Rollo and the Sea Wyvern hitch up in Waterdeep. Category:Dungeons and Dragons